Hero
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Shawn and gus get trapped at their old high school with their old classmates. There is a crazy man with a gun and a bomb. Will Shawn give up his life to save his best friend and his classmates? STRONG CONTENT.
1. 1993Freshmen year

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: The song is Hero by Chad Kroeger.

Warning: Shawn Whumpage in this story.

Chapter 1: 1993-Shawn and Gus's freshmen year of high school

**I am so high, I can hear heaven**

** I am so high, I can hear heaven**

There were 11 students in the class. Shawn, Gus, Nicky-a friend of theirs, a blond cheerleader named Macy, the red-headed girl transfer student Kacie, a football player named Billy, the twin girls Miley and Maggie, the nerd Peter and the loner named Riza. There was also the one in front of the class with a gun. His name was Derek Perry.

Derek was the type of guy who was ignored and picked on. He was the guy people picked last. Shawn and Gus thought of him like a friend.

"Look. Perry's got dressed from his father's side of the closet." Billy said.

"Shut up."

"What's the matter, Perry? Can't handle a little heat. You better stay out of the kitchen then."

Derek went home that day to plot his revenge against the 10. He knew he would never do it but he thought about every day.


	2. Present day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Present day

**Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me**

** And they say that a hero can save us**

** I'm not gonna stand here and wait**

Shawn and Gus walked into the school. Shawn was ready to party. Gus was on edge.

"This doesn't feel right, Shawn. Isn't a little too early for a class reunion?"

"They're just trying to get a jump on things." Shawn said finding the room that was on the invitation. He opened the door. Both of their jaws dropped.

In the room sat the 10 students from that class so long ago. Billy was now an overweight car salesman. Macy was hiding the gray in her hair. She was a magazine editor. Miley and Maggie were doctors. They were as cute as ever. Peter was a lawyer and way less nerdy. Kacey was a writer. Riza was an artist and a music executive. Nicky sat in the corner behind Kacie. He was a good looking guy. He was a talent agent.

"What is this?"

"Shawn! Gus! So glad you could join us!" Said a familiar voice. "Sit down. It's time for the fun to begin." The door was closed and locked. Shawn and Gus took a seat.

"I told you, Shawn. You never listen to me."

"How was I supposed to know?" Shawn said.

"You tell me, Mr. Psychic!" Gus said sarcastically.

"Gus, do I sense a hint of sarcasm in your voice." Gus threw a smirk Shawn's way.

"Enough talking." The voice said. Shawn finally looked up to see who it belonged to. Standing before them was an angry man. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He had that criminal appearance, Shawn knew all to well.

"Derek?" Shawn asked.

"That's right, Shawnie-boy! Surprise!"

"Derek? Wow, have you changed." Gus said.

"It's amazing what two ex-wives and a year in jail well do to a guy."

"We understand that. What we don't understand is why were here?" Macy said. "I'm an important person. People will, like, be looking for me."

"We're here because of you." Derek said. He turned to Billy. "And you and everybody else that stood by that day and watched them torment me. Well, I can't take it any more. I'm tired of being last. I'm tired of all of you and your perfect little lives."

He turned around and faced Billy. "Billy. You've got your job. Your supermodel wife. Your three kids."

"My life is far from perfect." Billy said standing up.

"Sit down." Derek said pointing the gun at him. He turned to Macy. "Macy, you have your little magazine job. Your famous boyfriend. Your big apartment."

"How do you know about all that?"

"I did my homework. Kacie, you're a successful writer you have everything you could ever ask for. Maggie and Miley are doctors. You have your successful practice and each other and those twin boyfriends of yours. Peter, you were the biggest dork in high school. Now look at you. You're a frigging model. You have a successful law practice and a gorgeous wife. Terrific kids."

"You leave them out of this." Peter said. Derek turned to Nicky.

"Nicky, you work with famous people all day long. You get to have fun." He turned to Shawn and Gus.

"You two. You guys were always buddies. Shawn and Gus, buddies since birth. Gus has his pharmaceutical job and his best friend. Shawn, well, I'm not quite sure what Shawn has except for that hot blond that left his apartment at 5 o'clock this morning. Oh and Gus."

"What hot blond?" Gus asked. Then he realized who he was talking about. He turned to look at Shawn. "You slept with Jules, Shawn?" Shawn didn't deny it. "Do you know what this could do to our careers?"

"Yes. I thought about it but its well worth the risk. Trust me, Gus. Jules is worth the risk." Shawn said smiling.

"Shut up." Derek said. "This is my game now."

"What game? This is not a game." Shawn said.

"Shut up, Spencer."

"Do you think this is the first time we've been threatened with a gun?" Shawn said. "This is what like the third time now?"

"This is the fourth. There were the convicts, Raylene, and Hiltenbach." Gus said.

"Oh let's not forget Captain Nut-job. Jeweler by day. Civil war reenacter/robber by later day." Shawn said. "That's five isn't it?"

"Enough. Fine if your not scared of my gun maybe this will scare you." He unzipped his jacket to reveal a bomb strapped to the man.

"This is bad."


	3. Santa Barbara High School

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Noon

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**

**Watch as we all fly away**

"Hey man. That's a bomb!" Billy said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Shawn said. He turned back to Derek. "C'mon dude. You don't want to do this."

"Don't tell me what I want." Derek said pointing the gun at Shawn's head. At that moment Shawn's cell phone rang. Shawn pulled it out of his pocket. "Put it on speaker phone." Shawn turned on the speaker phone.

"Hello?" Shawn said in a wavering voice.

"Shawn, where the hell are you?" Came Henry's gruff voice.

"Dad, I a…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Shawn, I've known you your whole life. I know when something is wrong."

"The problem is I'm holding a gun to your son's head."

"Who is this?"

"Derek Perry. You see I went to school with your son and his friends. They used to pick on me and I'm tired of it. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. If I don't get what I want I'm going to blow up this whole school with your precious son inside."

"What do you want?" Henry asked grabbing his keys and heading out to his truck.

"I want them to pay for what they did to me. I want my wife to forgive me. I want to see my kids. I want 10 million dollars. You see Henry. I want Shawn and the others to pay for what they did."

"I remember you. Weren't you a friend of Shawn's?"

"Yes I was. Now get me what I want or Shawn and the others die." He hung up the phone. "Everybody pass up your cell phones. Now!" They did as they were told. He tossed a roll of duct tape to Kacie. She was scared. "Tape a line on the floor. Do it!"

She crawled over to the floor and started putting tape down. She was having trouble ripping the tape. Shawn knelt down by her. He put his hand on her's.

"Let me help you." He ripped the pieces off and she put them on the floor.

Psychpsychpsychpsych

Henry pulled up to the SBPD. He ran inside to find Chief Vick. She was in her office with Juliet and Lassiter. Henry ran in.

"Henry!" Karen said. "What are you doing here?"

"Shawn's in trouble."

"What else is new?" Lassiter said. "Spencer is always in trouble."

"Not like this." Henry said. "He's in serious trouble, Karen."

"What is it Henry?"

"Shawn and Gus and several others are being held hostage at the high school. The guy has a gun."

"What!"

"How can you prove that he has gun?" Lassiter said.

"Because he's holding it to my son's head." Henry yelled.

"Oh, ok. Calm down." Lassiter said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! There is a psycho hell bent on revenge holding my son and his best friend hostage and he's got a gun against his head."

"Oh my god! Shawn." Jules said.

"We get it." Lassiter said.

"No Lassiter. You don't get it. The most important thing in the world to me is Shawn. If anything ever happened to him that I could have stopped, I would never forgive myself. Shawn is everything to me even if I don't always show it. Now get your ass out of the chair and do something about it."

"Alright, Henry. You'll come with me to the high school. Lassiter and O'Hara will find out all the information they can on this guy and meet us there." The chief said.


	4. hostile situation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Hostile situation

**Someone told me that love would all save us**

**But how can that be?**

The SWAT team, the FBI, and the SBPD pulled up in front of the school. Henry and Karen walked over to the SWAT van. Henry was still enraged. He unzipped his jacket and grabbed a bullet proof vest.

"What are you doing?" Asked the man in charge.

"I'm going in."

"Like hell you are."

"Look Slim Jim, My son is in there. I'm going to go in whether you like it or not. Do you have kids?"

"Yes. I have two little girls."

"Well, I have a son. One son. How would you feel if someone trapped your only child in a classroom and held a gun to his head?"

"I'd be mad. Yeah exactly. I'm going in."

Inside people were starting to freak out. Riza was trying to convince Derek to let them go.

"C'mon you can't be mad at all of us."

"Why not? None of you did anything to stop the teasing."

"Do you really want to blow yourself up? I mean come on."

"Don't you understand? I have nothing to live for. My wife left me. I don't get to see my kids. I get to spend every day reading one of Macy's articles or Kacie's books, driving around in a car I bought from Billy because Peter took all of my money in my divorce, watching my kids get treated by Miley and Maggie, watching the people Nicky represents on TV, and hearing about another case solved by the one and only Psychic detective duo team, Shawn and Gus. So you see I have nothing. I can die and no one would care."

"What about your kids?" Riza asked.

"They don't care about me. They have a step-dad they like more."

"What about our families?" Nicky said. "What about them?"

"You think I care about them. Most of you deserve what you get. I don't care about your families."

"My dad's a cop. He won't let you get away with killing us." Shawn said in his most serious tone.

"I'm not scared of your dad."

"Really? Can't say that I've heard that one before? Everybody is afraid of him. Gus. Nicky."

"Your father can come after me all he wants."

"I assure you if you kill me the only thing you will be doing is rotting away in a jail cell for the rest of your life." Shawn said.

"Enough. Your father can come after me all he wants. You'll be in about a million pieces."

There was a knock on the door. Derek jumped.


	5. negoiating

Chapter 5: Negotiating

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Negotiating

**Look what love gave us.**

**A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that world never came**

"Whose there?" He shouted.

"Henry Spencer. I'm with the SBPD."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"I don't wanna talk. I'm tired of talking."

"Ok fine. Can I talk to Shawn?" There was silence. Inside, Derek walked over to Shawn. He grabbed him by the arm, put the gun to his head, and pulled him to the door.

"Alright. Talk. But keep in mind that I have a gun to his head and a bomb strapped to my chest."

"Shawn, are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad."

"What's he planning to do with the bomb?" Karen and Lassiter came up.

"Blow us up. He doesn't care about life or family."

"What kind of bomb is it?"

"You're kidding right? It's a bomb, old man. It's the kind where I press a button and we all go boom." Derek said.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down." Henry said. "How many hostages are there, Shawn?"

"10 including me."

"Derek, let them go. You and I, we'll sit down and have a talk."

"I don't think so, Pops. I let them go, I have no leverage."

"Fine, let one of them go then."

"Why? So you can get your precious son back. I don't think so."

"Shawn, is everybody else ok?"

"Yea. Some of the girls are starting to freak out."

"Ok."

"Dad, can you do something for me?"

"Sure pal."

"Can you find Jules? I need to talk to her."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Henry went outside to get Juliet. Karen kept talking.

"Mr. Perry, what do you want?" Chief Vick asked.

"It's like I told the old man. I want my wife and my kids and 10 million dollars by sunset."

"Alright we'll get on that. Let me talk to Shawn."

"Talk. He's right here but remember what I told his father. I've got a gun at his head."

"Shawn, you're sure you're alright? Your father's not here, you can tell the truth."

"I'm fine Chief."

"Your not fine, Shawn." It was quiet for a moment. "Shawn?"

"Your right. For the first time in my life, I don't have any idea what I'm doing. I guess Henry's got Gus backed up against the wall."

"What the hell does that mean Spencer?"

"It means he's scared." Karen whispered to Lassiter.

"What?"

"Henry taught him a code in case he ever found himself in trouble. That one means he's scared." She turned back to the door. "Everything is going to be ok. We are going to get on those demands." She pulled Lassiter towards the exit. Derek pushed Shawn back to his seat.

Psychpsychpsychpsychpsych

Outside, Henry was searching for Jules. He found her talking to an FBI agent. He was hitting on her. Henry came up.

"Damn, girl. You're to fine to be a cop."

"Hey pal, back off." Henry said.

"I don't think so."

"I said back off. She doesn't want you. She's taken." Henry said grabbing Jules around the shoulders and steered her towards the school.

"Thanks Mr. Spencer."

"It's not a problem. Shawn wants to talk to you." He led her to the room. "Derek, its Henry. Let me talk to Shawn."

"Dad."

"Yeah pal. I've got Juliet here."

"Jules."

"Shawn. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jules."

"Your dad said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yea. I just wanted to hear your voice one more time."

"What are you talking about, Shawn?"

"Come on Jules. We both know I'm not going to make it out of here alive."

"Shawn, what kind of thinking is that for you?"

"I'm being rational."

"Shawn, you're never rational." Jules said tears streaming down her cheeks. "Your psychic. You're my psychic. You have to make it out of this. You have too."

"Aww, Jules don't cry. I hate to see anything but a smile on that pretty face of yours."

"I'm not going to say goodbye, Shawn. We are going to get you out."

"Listen to the girl, Shawn." Henry said. "We are not going to lose you."

"Dad, I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll take care of Jules if we don't get out of here alive."

"Shawn."

"Promise me dad."

"Ok. I promise."

"Jules, I know you don't want to think about it but we have to face the facts."

"I don't want to face the facts."

"You're a great detective, Juliet. You're going to be a great mom sometime. A part of me was hoping that I could help you with that."

"Oh Shawn."

"Goodbye Juliet."

"Goodbye Shawn."

"Goodbye Dad."

"Bye son."


	6. panic

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Panic in the room

**And they say that a hero can save us**

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**

Shawn was pushed back into his seat. Derek was mad. Shawn could tell.

"What the hell was that?" Gus asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You would never say good bye."

"It's part of my plan."

"That was sweet Spencer." Derek said. "She sounded hot. Never pegged you for the sensitive type."

"I gotta say good bye to my family, don't I?" Shawn said.

"No." Derek said. "I didn't get to say goodbye to mine."

"Believe it or not, Derek. My life's not as perfect as you think."

"Oh no?"

"No. Were you arrested on graduation night by your father for borrowing his truck? Did you leave town for 10 years because you hated your father?"

"Don't compare you pathetic little life with me." Derek said. "Your life has still been better then mine. Now, nobody talk to me. I need to think."

Shawnshawnshawnshawnshawnshawnshawnshawnshawn

Meanwhile, outside, a woman made her way through the crowd towards Henry. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind. She was wearing a peasant top and a skirt and high heels.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't be here." Said an officer.

"I'm looking for Henry Spencer."

"Ma'am, you need to be back there with the rest of the people." Henry came over.

"Is there a problem?"

"This woman says she's looking for you."

"I'll take it from here." Henry said putting his hand on the small of the woman's back. He led her over to the SWAT van. "Madeline, what are you doing here?"

"I got word of a hostage situation. I thought I could come and talk to the parents of the kids."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Maddie."

"Why not?" Karen and Lassiter came over.

"Henry, we've got to get them out of there."

"I know, Karen."

"He's scared."

"How do you know?"

"He used the code you taught him."

"What's going on?" Maddie asked. "Are you talking about Shawn?"

"Madeline, hi." Karen said.

"Hi Karen." Maddie said. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me, Henry?"

"She doesn't know?"

"No." Henry said. He spotted two more people came running towards him. It was Gus's parents.

"Henry, say it isn't so?" Said Bill Guster.

"Wish I could Bill."

"You mean the boys are inside?" Said Winnie Guster.

"I'm afraid so, Winnie."

"Wait? The boys? As in their boy and our boy?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Henry said. "I've been trying to tell you. Gus and Shawn are two of the hostages."

"Oh my god." Maddie said.

Gusgusgusgusgusgusgusgusgusgusgusgusgusgusgusgus

Inside:

Shawn and Gus moved over by their classmates. They were all chatting.

"What's the plan, Shawn?"

"I have no plan." Shawn whispered. "We're winging it."

"He can't like, get away with this, can he?" Macy said.

"I'm thinkin' it don't matter." Billy said. "Of course if he pushes that button, we're all dead." The girls cringed.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Nicky asked slapping Billy up side the head. Shawn made a goofy face.

"What is it, Shawn?" Gus asked.

"It doesn't make sense." Shawn said.

"What?"

"Why kidnap us and hold us hostage?" Shawn said. "This is going to amount to nothing. We all know how hostage situations go. Sometimes it doesn't end to well for the hostages. He's either going to go to jail or end up killing us all. We know my dad, the chief, Jules, and Lassie will find a way to get us out."

"You're rambling." Gus said.

"No, I'm not." Shawn said slightly offended.

"Yes you are." Shawn chuckled.

"Gus, I do not ramble."

"We're all scared, Shawn." Gus said. Shawn got serious.

"Look, things are finally going right for me. I have a great job, the best best friend in the world, and I've finally found the women of my dreams. I'm not about to give it all up for a psychopath who couldn't handle a year in jail." Shawn said. "We've got to figure out how to get out of here. Who's with me?" Shawn held out his fist. Gus bumped it. So did Nicky.

"I've got your back." Gus said.

"I'm with you." Nicky said.


	7. That was the deal

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I recently found out the name of Shawn's mother.

Chapter 7: Outside

**I'll hold onto the sings of an eagle **

**Watch as we all fly away**

Karen sent Lassiter to find Derek's wife and kids. She stood outside with Henry, Jules, Maddie, and Gus's parents.

"Maybe we should let Maddie talk to him." Henry said.

"What?"

"Look, this kid is clearly disturbed. Maybe she can talk some sense into him."

"I don't know, Henry. He's armed and dangerous. You'd be putting her in danger."

"I'm not gonna lose Shawn, Karen. Not like this. He's finally got his life together. I'll be with her."

"Please Karen, let me do this."

"Ok. As a mother, I can understand your pain. I will let you do this but you have to wear a bullet proof vest and you have to stay with her."

"Thanks." Maddie said putting on a vest. She followed closely behind Henry. They arrived by the room. Henry knocked on the door.

"Derek, its Henry. We need to talk." Henry said.

"Do you have what I want, pops?"

"An officer is getting them right now. I brought someone to talk to you."

"I told ya I don't want to talk."

"My ex wife would like to help."

"Hold on," There was some scuffling. They heard Shawn yell in pain. "Alright fine talk. But remember. I'm the one holding the gun to your son's head."

"Yea. We know." Henry said.

"What does your wife want?"

"She just wants to help you."

"This is ridiculous." Derek said. "You can't help me. No one can help me."

"Do you have kids?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. I have a son and a daughter. Do you?"

"I have a son. What are your children's names?"

"Matt and Matilda." Derek said. "Yours."

"Shawn."

"Shawn? Wait a sec. Your Spencer's mother?"

"I'm Shawn's mother."

"Well, ain't that sweet. You get to say good bye in person."

"What does that mean?" Maddie asked.

"It means I'm holding a gun to your son's head. So it is your best interest and his if you do what I say."

"I just want to help."

"Look lady, I don't need help."

"I'd beg to differ."

"Do you really want to go there?" Derek said. "I mean I'm the one with the gun to your son's head."

"Ok, how about you let Shawn go? He doesn't have to be a part of this."

"He's my leverage." Derek said. "Now the only person I want to talk to is my wife and kids. If you don't comply, you'll find your son with a bullet in his skull." Derek shoved Shawn. "Your parents are going to get you killed."

"Their just trying to help."

"Yea, well. All their doing is pissing me off." Shawn went back by the others.

"This is ridiculous. He can't get away with this." Riza said.

"It's a little late for that argument." Peter said.

"Riza's right. We've got to do something." Miley said.

"But what?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know but if this lunatic gets any madder we're all dead." Riza said.

"Why is he doing this?" Kacie cried.

"It's going to be ok." Nicky said holding her tightly against him. Shawn looked at Gus.

"Whatever your going to do you better do it soon." Gus said knowing his best friend all to well. Shawn looked at him. He looked around the room. Then he looked back at Gus and grinned.

"I sense you're in great danger." Shawn said placing his fingers on his temples. His arms started flailing about. They stopped when he was holding a make believe gun. "I have a clear shot. No! He's got a hostage. The windows are evil. Stay away from the windows." Shawn threw Gus on the floor after making a gunshot sound. Shawn crawled towards Gus. He pretended to do CPR. "Stay with us man! We're losing him. Clear! Phubt!" He pretended to jolt Gus three more times. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! He was so young!" Shawn collapsed on the ground as Gus got up.

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked. Shawn stumbled to his feet.

"Psychic Vision." Shawn said panting.

"Really? What did you see?" Shawn laughed.

"I thought that was obvious. Your death." Shawn said. "I would stay away from the windows if I were you. There are snipers on the roof looking for a clear shot."

"And you got all this from a psychic vision?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't do it again."

"Dude, I can't help when a vision comes to me."

"Sit down and shut up."

"Does he do that a lot?" Nicky asked Gus.

"Yea." There was another knock on the door. It was Henry, Maddie, and Jules.

"What?" Derek yelled.

"We've got someone here to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Me." Said a voice.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Derek." He had grabbed Shawn again.

"Why am I always the leverage?"

"Shut up." Derek said. "I needed to talk to you. I wanna see you."

"I told you I couldn't see you anymore. You frighten the children."

"Are they here?"

"Their outside. I don't want them to be a part of this."

"That was the deal. I get all of you."

"Derek, do you really want them to see you like this?" Maddie asked.

"Shut up." Derek said. "We had a deal! I get what I want or Shawn dies! Seen as I didn't get what I want, I guess that means Shawn dies."

He pushed Shawn to the floor. He aimed the gun at Gus and pulled the trigger. Shawn scrambled to his feet and dove in front of Gus. He landed with a thud on the floor.


	8. Saving my brother

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Saving my brother

**Now that the world isn't ending **

**It's love that I'm sending to you**

Gus stared down at his best friend in horror. He could faintly hear someone screaming from outside the door. Reality came back to him. He ran over to Shawn.

"Shawn! Shawn! Wake up." The twins came over to him.

"Gus, let us help." Miley said dragging her bag next to her. Maggie placed two fingers on Shawn's neck.

"He has a pulse."

"Good."

"I bet he didn't see that coming." Derek said smugly.

"You son of a bitch!" Gus yelled. He started to lunge forward towards Derek. Riza grabbed his shoulder.

"Gus. Don't. He'll just try again."

"What kind of person jumps in front of a bullet?" Billy said. "I mean duh!"

"Shut up, Billy. Shawn did it to protect Gus." Nicky said.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Maggie said. She looked around the room. "Nicky, give me that shirt." He picked up the shirt behind him and handed it to her. She placed it on the wound in Shawn's side.

"Shawn, wake up!" Miley said. "C'mon open your eyes." Shawn's eyes fluttered then opened. He spotted Gus looking at him.

"Dude that hurt." Shawn said a weak smile spreading across his face.

"That's not funny, Shawn! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was protecting my brother."

"I appreciate it but don't do it again." Gus said.

"Gus, get the gauge out of my bag." Miley said applying more pressure on Shawn's wound.

"Ahhh." Shawn said screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry but I have to stop the bleeding."

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"My job."

"Well, don't."

"What?"

"I said don't." Derek said.

"If I don't, he'll die."

"So you're saying, the fool fatally wounded himself."

"I'm saying he needs medical attention." Miley said. "He could die from blood loss. He could go into shock. He cold have god knows how many internal injuries from the damn bullet. He needs a hospital."

"He ain't gettin' a hospital. He gets what ever you can give him here." Miley knelt next to Shawn.

"Alright, Mags, what do you got for me?"

"The bullet did not go through."

"Ok. Gus, find a bottle of alcohol."

"What kind?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Anybody got any alcohol?"

"I do." Billy said holding out a bottle from his jacket. Gus grabbed it from him and went back by the girls.

"Will this work?"

"Yes." Maggie said taking the bottle out of his hands. "Shawn, you need to drink this."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to perform minor surgery on you without anesthetic and I'm not going to lie. It's going to hurt like hell."

"Ok." Shawn said taking the bottle and downing half of it.

"I need a knife." Everyone searched their pockets. Nicky handed them his pocket knife. Miley pulled a lighter out of her bag and sanitized the knife. "Alright, Shawn, are you ready?"

"No."

"I know." She moved towards the wound. She stopped with her knife just over the wound. "I can't do this."

"Of course you can."

"No I can't."

"C'mon Miles. You're a great surgeon."

"Yea, when I have the proper tools and my patient isn't awake, talking to me and a guy I used to dream about making out with."

"Miles, you can do it. You were always smart. You can do it." Shawn said as he drank what was left in the bottle. Miley let out a deep breath. "Okay." She pulled a cloth out of her bag and handed it to Maggie.

Maggie moved up to Shawn's head. She moved his head onto her lap. "Shawn, bite down on this."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Shawn bit down on the cloth. Miley made an incision along his side. The cloth muffled Shawn's scream. Miley found the bullet and dug it out. Shawn passed out from the pain. Miley stitched him up and bandaged the wound.


	9. Dont' call my son a dumbass

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9:

**It isn't the love of a hero **

** That's why I fear it won't do**

Henry, Jules, and Maddie heard the gunshot.

"Oh my god." Maddie said. "We need to get in there."

"Let's find Karen." Henry said pulling the two women towards the door.

Shawn woke up when the pain subsided. Miley had given him a pain killer.

"Now what?" Kacie asked.

"We find a way to get out of here." Gus said.

"I'm all for that but we can't over take him." Nicky said.

"We'll have to wait for my dad to figure it out." Shawn said.

"Derek."

"What do you want old man?"

"We just want to talk that's all." Henry said.

"I told ya I don't want to talk."

"Derek, please. Just tell us if Shawny's ok?" Maddie said.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"We heard a gunshot."

"Yea, the dumbass jumped in front of the bullet that was meant for Gus."

"Don't call my son a dumbass." Henry said. "Shawn may be a lot of things but a dumbass isn't one of them."

"What would you call it then?"

"Protecting a friend." Henry said.

"We gave you what you want now let our son go!" Maddie shouted pounding on the door.

"I want her to forgive me. I want to talk to my kids."

"That's not going to happen."

"Then you better be prepared to say goodbye to yours." Henry slammed hiss hand against the door. They walked back outside.

"What's going on?" Bill Guster asked.

"The son of a bitch shot Shawn." Henry said.

"What?"

"It's not like that. He was trying to shoot Gus but Shawn jumped in front of the bullet."

"Oh my god." Winnie Guster said. "Is he alright?"

"We don't know. We have to get them out." Henry said.

"How?"

"I don't know"

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

**And they say that a hero can save us **

** I'm not going to stand in the way**

Shawn leaned against the wall. Gus could see the wheels turning in his best friend's head. He slid down the wall and sat next to Shawn.

"What are you thinking?"

"If I can distract him long enough, you guys can get away." Shawn said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shawn. You're hurt."

"It's a flesh wound."

"That's not funny, Shawn."

"I can't sit here and do nothing."

"Fine, we can do things your way but I'm going to be the one distracting him."

"Gus, don't be foolish. I'm hurt. I'm not getting out of here. You have your whole life a head of you."

"I'm not leaving you behind Shawn." Gus said. "But I well help distract him."

"Bring Kacie over here. I've got an idea." Shawn said. Gus went to get her. They both sat next to him.

"Whats up?" Kacie asked.

"I have a way to get us out." Shawn said.

"How?"

"Pretend your having an asthma attack. Then he'll send one of us to get your inhaler."

"That only helps one of us."

"One at a time."

"Just go with it." Gus said.

"Ok."


	10. shawn's plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10: Shawn's Plan

**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagle**

**Watch as we all fly away**

Kacie started coughing and wheezing.

"What's wrong with her?" Derek asked.

"I don't know." Gus said. "Maybe it's an asthma attack."

"I think Gus is right. I believe she's having an asthma attack." Shawn said.

"Shut up, Bullet." Derek said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Can't…breathe…need…inhaler." Kacie hacked out.

"Well, where is it?"

"In…my…car…"

"Well, a lot of good it does you there!" Derek said saracastically.

"Maybe you should send someone to get it." Shawn said.

"Why's that?"

"Because with out it she'll die." Gus said.

"C'mon dude. Your psychotic not a killer. Let her go. You've still got the rest of us."

"You, be quiet! You've caused enough trouble for a day." Derek said. He turned to Maggie. "You, go get the thing. You have five minutes."

They left quickly. Derek stood guard by the door. Miley moved next to Shawn and Gus.

"I can't believe that worked." Gus said.

"Dude, you doubted my plan?" Shawn said with a fake hurt look.

"No. I just didn't think he'd actually fall for it." Gus said.

"Hey, Shawn. How are you doing?'

"I'm fine." Shawn said grinning. "Miles, don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry, Shawn but its my job to worry. I need to make sure your ok. Now, be a good boy and lift your shirt so I can check the wound." Shawn smiled and lifted his t-shirt to just above the bandages. She gave Shawn what was left of the morphine in her bag and put his shirt down.

Outside, Jules, Maddie, and Henry saw Maggie. They intercepted her.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"I need to get the inhaler." She cried.

"Ok. Calm down. What's going on?" Henry asked.

"Kacie's having an asthma attack. She needs her inhaler. He sent me to get it."

"Why you?"

"I don't know. Apart of me is hoping that this is just a plan that Shawn rigged up."

"Why would he rig up a plan?"

"To get us out. He said something about one by one."

"That sounds like Shawn." Henry said. "There's a slight change in the plan."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to be the one bringing the inhaler back." Henry said.

"No, I'm going to be the one bringing it." Juliet said.

"I can't let you do that." Henry said.

"That's nice, Mr. Spencer but I'm the cop here. With all due respect it's going to be me." Juliet said taking the inhaler and running towards the school.

Derek spotted Juliet coming. He opened the door and pulled her inside.

"Where's the other girl?"

"She was a little freaked out."

"Did you bring the thing?"

"Yea. I'm going to give it to her now." Jules walked towards Kacie. She slipped it into her hands. Then she sat next to Shawn and Gus.

"Shawn? Shawn, you ok?" Shawn looked at her. He was a little more loopy then normal.

"Jules!" He giggled. "Your pretty."

"Gus, what's wrong with him?"

"That's the morphine." Miley said. "I'm Doctor Miley Storm."

"Juliet O'Hara."

"Jules, what are you doing here?" Gus asked.

"I thought you guys might need some help."

"Yea, we're working on a plan to get out." Gus said.


	11. Gus's plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11: Gus's plan

**And they're watching us (watching us)**

**They're watching us as we all fly away**

"How's that working for ya?" Jules asked as Shawn stared at her in a daze.

"Well, seen as how Shawn came up with the last one, not to well." Gus said. "I'll tell you one thing though."

"What's that, Gus?"

"Shawn took a bullet for me. The least I can do is get him out of here alive."

"Sounds like you have a plan."

"I think I might." Gus said with a smirk only Shawn could match. "You in?"

"Of course, I'm in." Jules said.

Outside Henry was grilling Maggie about Derek.

"What does the bomb look like?"

"I don't know. A bomb. I didn't exactly get up close and personal with it."

"What does he want?"

"Revenge. I don't know. What do all crazy people who take their high schools hostage want?"

"Your not being very forth coming."

"I just don't understand why I'm under interrogation. I'm not the one with a gun." Karen come up.

"She's right, Henry. What do you think your doing?"

"I'm trying to get my son back."

"Henry, you are no longer a cop."

"I just want my son back."

"I know and will get him back I promise."

"He's shot Karen. Who knows how much blood he's lost."

"Henry, you know I can't let you go in there. Shawn is going to be ok. You will see. He's a tough kid. Detective O'Hara will get him out."

Gus revealed his plan to Juliet. He knew there was only a small window of opportunity for it to work. He also knew he needed a very persuasive person to pull it off.

"It's Derek right?"

"What do you want?"

"Do you still want to talk to your kids?"

"Of course."

"I'll make you a deal. You let all of us out of here and I'll let you talk to them."

"What kind of deal is that? I let you go. I lose my leverage."

"You can take me and have free passage out of the city."

"What are you doing? That wasn't part of the plan!" Gus whispered.

"Now there's a tempting offer."

"Come on. You get to talk to your kids. You don't go to jail and you'll be out of the city."

"That's all find and dandy but what does taking you do to them."

"Because taking me will hurt Shawn and Gus, especially Shawn."

"Yea why's that?"

"Because…" She turned to look at Shawn who was watching her with wide hazel eyes. She turned around to face Derek again. "He loves me and I love him."

"Oh" Derek said lighting up. "Well, that changes everything." He looked around the room. "You've got yourself a deal."

"There is one condition. You have to let Shawn go first. I need to know that he'll be ok."

"Enough. I'll take your deal." He picked up the gun and put it to her back. "Let's go."


	12. Hero

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12: Hero

**They're watching us as we all fly away**

**They're watching us as we all fly away**

The room was silent as Derek and Jules left. Shawn watched in later as they left. Then, he turned to Gus.

"That was your plan. To let Jules get captured." Shawn asked.

"No Shawn. That was her plan."

"We have to get her back." Shawn said trying to get up.

"Relax Shawn. Once they get outside they'll be surrounded by snipers and cops. Jules is safe.

Derek and Jules walked outside. He held the gun to her head. As soon as they spotted them, the snipers lined up to take a shot.

Henry, Maddie, the Chief, and Lassiter watched the scene unfold. The chief and Lassiter trained their guns on Derek. Henry and Maddie took off inside. Their main concern being Shawn.

"Well, that was easy." Shawn said. "But how do we get Jules back?"

"Let the cops handle that." Gus said. The door to the room swung open. Henry and Maddie appeared in the doorway.

"Everybody ok?" Henry asked.

"We're fine." Billy said.

"You kids get out of here." Maddie said. They got up and ran out into the hall.

Maddie and Henry moved towards Shawn and Gus.

"Shawn!"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you."

"Shawny!"

"Mom?"

"Don't even ask."

"Let's get out of here."

Outside:

"Where are Henry and his ex-wife?" Lassiter asked.

"Damn it. They most have gone inside." The chief said. She talked into the radio. "Do you have a clear shot?"

"No. He's using the girl as a shield."

"As soon as you get a clear shot take it."

"You got it Chief."

Derek and Juliet moved towards the crowd. He moved Juliet just an inch. The sniper found his shot. He took it. The bullet hit Derek smack in the center of his forehead. Juliet screamed as she fell to the ground. The chief and Lassiter ran towards them with the rest of the SBPD and bomb squad. The chief helped Jules to her feet.

"O'hara, are you ok?"

"I'm fine chief. How's Shawn?"

"We don't know. They haven't come out yet."

Henry helped Shawn up and the class moved outside. They heard the gunshot.

"Jules!" Shawn shouted trying to move faster then his weakened body would let him.

"Easy pal. I'm sure she's fine."

"We need to get outside." Gus said.

They made it to the door just in time to see Derek fall to the ground. They saw a slew of blond hair fall with him.

Shawn felt his heart skip a beat. His breath caught in his throat and his hazel eyes grew wide.

Maddie opened the doors and led the group outside. Paramedics rushed up to Shawn and took him to an ambulance. Miley followed. Jules came up to him.

"Your ok?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine." Jules said. She leaned over him and kissed him.

The next day at the hospital:

Shawn woke up. He looked around the room. He spotted Jules sleeping in the chair next to him. He smiled as she woke up.

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good. I'm glad." Miley came in and checked him over. Gus and his parents came in. They brought the paper.

"Check it out. We're heroes." Jules took the paper from his hands and sat on the bed next to Shawn, who put his arm around her. Jules read the headline and article.

"Psychic Team saves the day. Head Psychic Shawn Spencer and his partners Burton Guster and Juliet O'hara rescued a group of people from the high school." She continued to read. When she finished, they sat in silence for a minute.

"Wow! Dude, We're heroes." Shawn said raising his fist. Gus bumped it along with Jules.


	13. Psychout

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Psychout: Hero

Shawn: I am so high, I can hear heaven

I am so high, I can hear heaven

Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me

Shawn and Gus: And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.

Gus: Someone told me that love would all save us. But how can that be? Look what love gave us. A world full of killing and blood spilling that world never came.

Shawn and Gus: And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.

Shawn: Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you

Gus: It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do

Shawn and Gus: And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.

Shawn: And they're watching us (watching us)

Gus: They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away

Shawn: And they're watching us (watching us)

Gus: They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away

Shawn: And they're watching us (watching us)

Gus: They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away

(Classmates cheering)

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you liked it. Maybe I'll do a sequel.


End file.
